monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Quickforce
was a Core-Tech Monsuno. Its Controller was Bren. It seemed to be a mix of a raven, horse and goat, with a lion-like tail. Quickforce was also at first a very dangerous and a destructive Monsuno before Bren tamed it, which had then become a fierce and loyal guardian of Bren. Information Quickforce, Bren’s Monsuno, is fierce and lightning fast, using its razor sharp hooves and beak to inflict immobilizing pain. Show Monsuno: World Master Quickforce debuted in Courage, where its empty Core was found by Team Core-Tech after they had hijacked one of the S.T.O.R.M. H-Trams. The team then watched a recording of one of Jeredy Suno's attempts to tame Quickforce, and found out that Quickforce was in a containment field inside a S.T.O.R.M. base. Later, when Bren and Jinja reached the containment field, both stated their desire to have Quickforce, so they played rock-paper-scissors, with Bren winning. Bren then successfully tamed Quickforce and got it back into its Core after proving that he had the courage to control the ferocious Monsuno. Bren and Quickforce then went to assist Chase and Lock in their battle against Commander Trey and Riccoshot, defeating them. In Underground, it was used in Bren's battle with Mr. Black, but lost to Spikelash after Mr. Black rigged the fight. Quickforce later fought Righty's Snapclaw in the subway and defeated it. In Wicked, it burst through the wall of the warehouse and fought against Moonfire, Spiderwolf, and Spikebat alongside Charger, defeating all three Darkspin Monsuno. In Knowledge, it was used to rescue Team Core-Tech from an avalanche. In Breakthrough, it briefly participated in the battle with S.T.O.R.M. before Team Core-Tech retreated. Quickforce then assisted Lock, Glowblade, and Charger in the battle against Driftblade, but all four Core-Tech Monsuno were easily overpowered. In R.S.V.P., it assisted Lock, Charger, and Airswitch in battle against the immensely powerful Backslash, but Team Core-Tech was able to win in the end by pushing Backslash off of a cliff. In Appleseeds, it participated in the battle against Darkspin and teamed up with Charger to defeat Spiderwolf. Quickforce then served as a getaway ride for Bren and Jinja. In Eye, it was used alongside Evo to launch an attack on the activated Wild Core. When the Wild Core began randomly firing attacks, Bren and Quickforce pulled back, but Chase and Evo kept going and successfully destroyed the Wild Core. In Lost, it participated in the battle against the Desert Wolves, but was defeated by Sizzler and Stingapede. In Trophies, it was spun out alongside Lock, Charger, and Bioblaze against Dom Pyro's Dragonburn. After Bren was knocked out, Quickforce attempted to attack Dom, but its eight minutes were up and it returned to its Core. Later, Quickforce teamed up with Lock to fight Dragonburn, and provided a getaway ride for the captive Team Core-Tech members. In Life, it participated in the battle against Charlemagne and Commander Trey, where Quickforce defeated Blackbullet and went on to team up with the other Core-Tech Monsunos to take down Riccoshot. In Failsafe, it participated in the battle against the Desert Wolves, where Quickforce mainly fought Stingapede until the latter was defeated by Airswitch. In Remembrance, it was given a bath by Bren, the latter saying that Quickforce needed to be cleaned after all of its battles lately. Later, Quickforce participated in the battle against Darkspin while also trying to retrieve Jeredy Suno. Towards the end of the battle, Quickforce was called back into its Core as Team Core-Tech made their getaway. In Assault, it carried Team Core-Tech to the Cloud Carrier and participated in the team's assault on S.T.O.R.M. Later, Quickforce fought alongside Lock and Longfang against Driftblade, Skysite, and Crossbolt on the downed Cloud Carrier. As the majority of the battle was off-screen, it is presumed that Quickforce and Longfang defeated Crossbolt and Skysite. In Endgame, it participated in the massive battle royale between Team Core-Tech, Eklipse, and the Desert Wolves, where Quickforce defeated Sizzler. In Rising, it participated in another battle royale against Eklipse and S.T.O.R.M., but Quickforce was defeated by the Fusion Core Reactor's explosion. Monsuno: Combat Chaos In Flash, it was used during Team Core-Tech's invasion of the S.T.O.R.M. outpost. Later on, Quickforce was used along with Evo and Airswitch to aid in the team's escape from the Wild Core Bomb that was activated by Drezz. As the blast from the explosion quickly caught up to the fleeing team, Quickforce dropped off Bren and left the group to go stop the blast by itself. Quickforce managed to hold the explosion back for a few moments as Bren cheered it on, but once the team safely got away from the blast radius, Quickforce sacrificed itself in the explosion in order to finally stop it from reaching any further. Quickforce was later succeeded by a new Monsuno that was created to match the original as closely as possible, known as Neo-Quickforce. Special Moves *'Light Barrage' *'Dispersion Blast' *'Blind Wing' *'Power Fortress' *'Binding Blast' Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.19.28_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.19.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.33.22_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.37.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-10_at_4.39.13_PM.png QF.png Images_(2).jpg Monsuno-courage-clip-2.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.57.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.58.04_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.59.53_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.52.16_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.24.18_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.36.45_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.42.36_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-02_at_12.53.42_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_1.50.13_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.39.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.53.01_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.15.18_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.34.51_PM.png quickforce-3.jpg quickforce-4.jpg quickforce-5.jpg quickforce-6.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.27.33_PM.png Appleseeds1.png Eye15.png Eye38.png Eye37.png Underground50.png Underground49.png Underground45.png Underground43.png Underground42.png Underground41.png Underground37.png Underground71.png Underground64.png Underground62.png Underground53.png Underground51.png Monsuno prev pic04.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos 60_zps60137b51.jpg 57_zpsacb0c107.jpg Game Monsun_Core-Tech_Quickforce.jpg Images_(92).jpg 0 (2).jpg quickforce_3.jpg 1000077333_1.jpg 1000077333_2.jpg 1000077333_3.jpg 1000077333_5.jpg 607022378.jpg|Japanese Packaging Of Quickforce QuickForce.jpg 1324691d_1.jpg 1324691d.jpg $T2eC16N,!yME9s5qF8ggBQMGiENd8g~~60_1.JPG Quickforce full.png Other Quickforce-2.jpg quickforce-1.jpg character_large_332x363_quickforce.jpg Chara02 02.png Category:Monsuno Category:Core-Tech Category:Characters Category:Monsuno: World Master Category:Monsuno: Combat Chaos